A solid-state image sensing device is a photo-electric converting device for converting an optical signal from an image to an electrical signal by utilizing arrangement of pixels. On the main surface of a substrate of the solid-state image sensing device, image sensing elements are mounted in the condition with the light sensing surfaces upward. In the upper direction of these image sensing elements, a filter and a lens are installed sequentially from the lower side under the condition being supported with a frame body.
The Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-78122 describes the technology that CCDs are mounted on the rear surface of a first semiconductor module comprising a DSP or the like to process electrical signals of CCDs, a second semiconductor module including a cavity in the part corresponding to the CCDs is mounted to the rear surface of the first semiconductor module, and a lens is provided at the upper part of the cavity.
Moreover, the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-78077 describes the technology that CCDs are mount on the rear surface of a first semiconductor module comprising a DSP or the like to process electrical signals of CCDs, a mount including a lens at the upper part thereof is mounted covering the CCDs, and a second semiconductor module and rear surface chip components are mounted on the rear surface of the first semiconductor module.
In addition, the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-32557 describes the technology that after electronic components and DSP are mounted on the rear surface of a circuit substrate, molding shield is performed and a flat molding shield is formed and thereafter solid-state imaging elements are mounted on the front surface of the circuit substrate and these solid-state image sensing elements and bonding pads are connected with the wire-bonding method.